


Hook Ups

by Tickette



Series: PWP Sam/Dean [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Motels, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Strangers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a bar.  Dean enjoys more than just a drink.  Sam invites him to their motel room.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: PWP Sam/Dean [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hook Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Hook Ups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964459) by [PigeonBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood)



> These are just fun things that are not a part of anything but fun times between my favorite fuck brothers.

Part 4 - Hook ups

Dean was sipping his whiskey while enjoying the way the dark haired man was slowly sucking his dick. The bar was dark, loud, and packed, perfect place to get info or cash. He hustled a few games, sat in a booth to relax and wait for Sam. A weird dude in a long overcoat came over and started talking and the next thing he knew, the guy was under the table sucking his dick.

He ordered two more drinks and shifted his hips. This guy was good. He threaded his fingers through his hair and let him move at his own pace. He startled a bit when Sam came over and sat down.

"Dude, I'm beat, let's head back."

Dean cleared his throat and gave a little shake of his head. "You go on ahead. I'll finish my drinks."

Sam frowned and stared at the four glasses on the table. There were two full drinks, a half empty whiskey, and what looked like a vodka. It took him a minute. He leaned in close and harahly whispered into Dean's ear.

"Really, in the middle of a bar? Do you want to get killed?"

"Aw, man. What…" Dean looked disappointed. "That was feeling good." Dean downed his whisky as a head appeared from under the table. Sam sat back and stared at the dark haired man with a heavy five o'clock shadow. 

"Pardon me, I didn't know he was attached," the man said in a gruff voice.

"You didn't have to-- I'm not--" Dean started then stopped at Sam's glare.

The man downed his vodka then the two shots. "Sorry to intrude."

"Don't leave."

"Dean, stop." Sam looked at the man scooting out of the booth. "Hey, Dean likes you, come with. Lot more private and cleaner."

The man frowned a bit and with a tilt of his head he scrutinized them both. After a moment he nodded his head.

They were in their hotel room within minutes and Dean had the man in a lip lock. Sam smiled at his enthusiasm. Sam assisted both men in stripping off their clothes while trying not to ever lose contact. He watched as they tripped over the bed. He was surprised at how well muscled the man was, he looked so skinny in his huge coat and suit. He was admiring how they moved when the man pushed Dean back on the bed and he latched onto Dean's dick.

Sam missed seeing this part of Dean, the slow melting away of the stresses their Dad put on them and letting his true self out. He did not realize what he was doing until he was on the bed kissing Dean while some stranger sucked his dick. They didn't do threesomes.

Dean moaned into Sam's mouth. He grabbed his brother by the neck and started to move. When he let go Dean was trying to say something.

Dean moaned and sat up. "Stop." Dean pulled the man off his dick and had him get up on the bed. He kissed him. "I want you to fuck me while Sam sucks my dick."

The man just nodded and kissed him again. Sam stared open-mouthed for some time until Dean kissed him again.  _ This has been a fantasy of Dean’s for a while. _

"Please, Sammy."

Sam looked from one to the other. Dean had this wanting, needy look in his eyes and the man was sucking on Dean's fingers.

"How?" Was all Sam could say before Dean was pulling out some lube from his bag and the man was stroking himself. Dean went over to the table and braced his hands against it. Sam shook his head and went over to him.

"Let me get started before you begin." The man's voice made Sam shiver, it was so deep and gruff. He stepped behind Dean and Sam got a good view of the man's junk. The dude was huge. Sam blinked down at himself, naked and not remembering when that happened, and was relieved to see he was bigger.

Dean's grunt and moan shook Sam out of his comparison, and he watched as Dean arched his back. Soon the two were panting, the slap of skin on skin echoing in the motel room. 

"Sammy," Dean whimpered.

Sam licked his lips, grabbed Dean's flopping dick and synced up with their rhythm. He licked and slid over Dean's hard-on. This was weird and arousing. Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on the blowjob. 

He felt Dean’s dick swell and his balls draw up. He was about to come, so Sam got ready. Sure enough Dean was screaming out his orgasam while Sam drank him down. It was amazing. That was the hardest he has come in a long time. Sam pulled off and the man was still thrusting inside his brother. He got up off the floor and sat on the chair near them. He watched Dean’s wretched face for a moment before looking at the man. 

He had dark hair, possibly black, that was plastered on his face and neck from the sex sweat. His eyes were blue and his lips were very full for a man. He had a look of determination. His shoulders were broad and his chest and legs were very well defined.  _ He must be a runner. _ Sam got up and started kissing him while he fucked Dean.

It wasn’t too much longer that he came moaning in Sam’s mouth. Sam helped them both onto the bed. He laid down with them and they all basked in the post sex euphroia.

“That was awesome,” Dean said in a hushed voice.

“I found it to be quite enjoyable.”

Both Dean and Sam looked at the man. His voice was so deep and gruff, it made Sam’s dick twitch. He was the only one not to come, but he could wait until later.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked, closing his eyes.

“Cas.”

“I’m Dean, this is my brother Sam.”

“You are not weirded out that we are brothers?” Sam asked, curious.

“No.” Cas looks blankly at them.

“You from around here?” Dean asked, continuing his line of questioning.

“No, passing through.”

“Us too. Where’re you headed?”

“Springfield.” Cas was a man of few words.

“Us too. Where are you staying?” Dean has a hopeful note to his voice.

“I do not know yet. I have not been there before.”

“We are staying at the Stacy motel. You are welcome to join us,” said Dean, now looking at the stranger. “But it probably is not your type of place.”

Cas turned and looked at him. “I do not know. I do not have much money so I have been staying in my car. However, it broke down and the mechanic said it will be a week before the parts will be in.”

Dean raised up on his elbow. “You can ride with us, and we can drop you wherever.”

“If it will not be inconvenient, I would appreciate it. I have resigned myself to charging a room for the week and hoping not to hit my limit before I leave.”

“I don’t think it will be an issue.” Dean turns to Sam. “Okay?”

Sam smiles and nods. “Sure, Dean.”

“Thank you, I don’t know how to repay you. I am unemployed and am trying to find a job.”

Sam laughed. “Dude, you just fulfilled Dean’s fantasy, consider it paid in full.”

“I have not done anything. I got as much pleasure out of it as he did.” Cas seemed anxious.

Sam gets up and changes positions with Dean. He looks at Cas and smiles. “You can either let me fuck you or suck my dick. I’ll take either in payment.”

Cas smiles and grabs Sam’s semi. Sam lays back as he strokes him expretly and leans down to wrap his mouth around the head of his dick. Sam moans contently and watches Dean. He is watching Cas’ head bobbing, and Sam wants to kiss him. He reaches over and pulls Dean to him and they kiss. This feels incredible.

Shortly Cas pulls off and straddles Sam. Dean goes and gets the lube and covers Sam’s dick. Cas lowers himself, moaning all the way down.

“You are big, Sam. It feels good.” Cas flexes his legs and starts to move up and down. He has to place his hands on Sam’s chest for balance.

Dean gets up onto his knees and kisses Cas. Sam watches getting more aroused as they paw each other over him. Dean is stroking Cas and Cas is stroking Dean while riding his dick.

_ Where did this guy come from? _

Sam grabs Cas’ thighs and does his best to thrust up into him. Finding it difficult he said, “Switch!”

The two disengage. Cas laid down and Sam slid back inside him. He thrust a few times until he got the rhythm. He raised up to allow Dean to stroke Cas again while he strokes Dean. Dean alternates between them kissing enthusiastically. Sooner than he would like Sam comes kissing Dean, moaning loudly and thrusting the last bits of his orgasm into Cas. Cas follows, shooting cum all over Sam, Dean, and himself. Dean holds off until he can maneuver himself over Cas’ face and lowers his dick into his mouth. Sam watched as Dean thrust into Cas’ mouth, controlling the depth so as not to choke him. He comes with a yell and a moan to beat all of them.

Again they are laying in the bed in a post sex bliss, their breathing ragged and harsh. When they finally get regulated, Cas said, “If we don’t get out of bed, we will never leave.”

Sam and Dean laugh and they all try to shower together, however they end up showering alone. They lay naked in the beds, Cas and Dean in one and Sam in the other. Sam doesn't mind, he needs to cool off.


End file.
